Asymmetry
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Dollars berseteru dengan Grup Awakusu, Syal Kuning bergerak memburu sang informan terkemuka. Di lain pihak, Kasuka diincar, hingga Shizuo mau tak mau terlibat di dalamnya. Di saat suasana makin keruh, Kujiragi Kasane menyusun rencana bersama Namie Yagiri demi mendapat kebenaran. Entah bagaimana Shinra dan Celty turut andil pada atmosfer ini.
Dollars berseteru dengan Grup Awakusu, Syal Kuning bergerak memburu sang informan terkemuka. Di lain pihak, Kasuka diincar, hingga Shizuo mau tak mau terlibat di dalamnya. Di saat suasana makin keruh, Kujiragi Kasane menyusun rencana bersama Namie Yagiri demi mendapat kebenaran. Entah bagaimana Shinra dan Celty turut andil pada atmosfer ini. Ikebukuro, kota yang tak pernah absen dari kata pertikaian. /alur maju mundur, memusingkan dll.

.

.

 **DRRR (c) Ryohgo Narita**  
 **Story (c) panda dayo**  
 **I gain no profit**

.

* * *

 **Ikebukuro**

 **October 2**

 **07.00 AM**

* * *

Izaya melempar kopi kalengan yang telah ia habiskan ke tempat sampah. Netranya mengerling bosan, dari mulutnya meluncur makian pada musuh abadinya ―yang tak mungkin didengar yang bersangkutan. Namie sedang duduk di tempatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan, seraya menatap jengkel pada pemuda beriris rubi itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?"

Izaya menghentikan ocehannya tentang Heiwajima Shizuo yang selalu mengganggu rencananya. Ia memutar kursi sembari tertawa keras sebelum berkata,

"Kau terganggu, Namie? Oh ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Awakusu?"

Jelas terganggu. Izaya terus begitu sejak dini hari.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Awakusu siap memenggalmu." Sinis wanita berhelai hitam panjang itu.

"Ya, aku sampai bingung bagaimana cara membagi cintaku pada manusia. Ah benar! Aku ada janji dengan Shizu-chan!" Ia berdiri dengan setengah melompat dari kursi dan segera meraih fluffy coat miliknya di gantungan.

"Janji sepihak?" Namie menghela nafas lelah. Tolong ingatkan dia bahwa atasannya itu memang sinting dan sukar dimengerti jalan pikirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Namie-san! Aku akan keluar seharian. Jaa!"

Bolehkah Namie menghajar wajah sialan Izaya sekali saja? Tapi sedetik kemudian alisnya menukik tajam.

"Aneh."

.

.

.

Mairu dan Kururi ―adik perempuan kembar Izaya― sedang berjalan-jalan bersama geng Kadota, salah satu petinggi dalam Dollars. Ditambah dengan Sonohara Anri ―salah satu pemilik Saika― juga Heiwajima Shizuo; karena dipaksa oleh fujoshi berkedok otaku bernama Karisawa Erika. Anri pun heran, mengapa kedua adik Izaya itu sikapnya berbanding terbalik dengan kakak mereka yang bekerja sebagai informan.

Mairu dan Kururi sibuk memilih figur bersama Erika dan Yumasaki. Sepertinya mereka berempat akan membuat klub otaku yang terkenal, hahaha. Sementara Kadota, Anri, dan Shizuo mengobrol di depan toko.

"Ano..kenapa Shizuo-san ikut?" Tanya Anri malu-malu. Mengapa pria seram tapiuhukgantenguhuk berseragam bartender dengan lensa ungu itu ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Shizuo hanya mendecih,

"Aku takut kutu itu akan muncul dan sesuatu yang buruk terja―"

"Shizu-chaaannn~"

Panjang umur kau, Orihara Izaya.

Semalam, Shizuo mendapat pesan singkat dari kutu terbusuk abad ini. Shizuo tak mau pusing memikirkan bagaimana Izaya mendapat nomor dan juga mailnya. Intinya, di pesan itu Izaya mengatakan bahwa Ikebukuro yang sekarang berstatus gawat. Tadi pagi kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Erika, lalu entah bagaimana Mairu dan Kururi ikutan. Ah entahlah. Bodo amat.

Tapi, yang terpenting adalah Anri. Shizuo sempat berpikir Anri diincar lagi.

Izaya malah nampak ingin setor nyawa karena bergelayutan manja di lengan kiri sang monster Ikebukuro,

"Shizu-chan! Ayo kita kencan!" Cari mati.

"Lepaskan aku, flea!" Shizuo memberontak.

"Ara, Shizu-chan manis sekali!" Godanya.

Kadota menatap jengah. Kacang mahal oi.

Shizuo tidak bisa melempar Izaya karena kutu itu seakan menempel padanya. Ingin ia hajar, tapi ini mall, tempat umum. Itu bisa merusak citranya dan masuk bui lagi.

Maaf, Shizuo tidak mau.

"Are? Dotachin? Apa kabar?" Tanya Izaya di sela-sela kegiatannya memerangkap lengan besar Shizuo ketika menyadari Kadota memasang muka sebal.

"Kurasa baik."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan, disusul suara tembakan beruntun dari arah seberang. Tak lama, kepulan asap menyergap ruangan. Izaya makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Shizuo.

"G-gawat."

"Oi, apanya yang ga―" Perkataan Shizuo terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita pirang muncul entah darimana.

"Va..Varona.." Gumamnya. Lalu dari arah lain muncul gerombolan syal kuning dimana Kida yang memimpin. Kadota melihat situasi. Kedua anak kecil yang bersama Erika dan Yumasaki pasti baik-baik saja. Mereka bisa diandalkan dan cepat tanggap. Sekarang masalahnya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Sloan. Berikan aku handgun." Varona, wanita berdarah Rusia itu berujar pada seorang di sebelahnya yang lebih mirip mumi berjalan.

"Aku mau ini cepat berakhir, Varona." Dan Varona menerima handgun dari rekannya.

"Flea! Mereka bawahanmu, kan?"

Izaya menggeleng pucat, "Tidak lagi, Shizuo." Entah mengapa kutu itu tidak cengar-cengir seperti biasa. Ada yang aneh. Bahkan suatu keajaiban dunia Izaya tak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sayangnya.

Huh?

Izaya malah berkeringat dingin. Mendekap lengan Shizuo makin erat.

"Serahkan Orihara Izaya kepada kami."

"Jangan mengganggu jalan kami mendapatkan Saika."

Kida dan Varona bertukar pandang dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Hingga keduanya maju dan saling bertarung.

"Shizu-chan! Kita harus lari!"

"Mereka mengincarmu! Dosamu terlalu banyak, Izaya!" Shizuo mengingatkan.

Izaya menggeleng lagi, "Sungguh, aku tidak tahu akan jadi begini."

"Benar kan salahmu!" Bentaknya.

"Shizu-chan! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Kadota melihat kanan-kiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini? Apapun itu Kadota berharap ini semua cepat berakhir. Kadota mengambil ponselnya sebentar dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang, sebelum dimasukkan kembali. Ia lalu teringat bahwa ia tidak sendirian di sini. Ia menoleh, dan terkejut.

"Kita harus pastikan Yumasaki dan lainnya baik-baik saj―hei, kalian!" Pekik Kadota saat melihat Shizuo dan Izaya justru berlari menjauh ―tepatnya Izaya memaksanya berlari bersama.

"Oi, flea! Lepaskan aku!"

Kida yang menyadari Izaya pergi hendak menyusul, namun Varona memukulnya. Kida terbanting, meski akhirnya dapat terbangun lagi.

"Saika, ya." Kilat tertarik menyala pada netra pimpinan syal kuning itu.

Setidaknya ia harus membuat wanita itu bertekuk lutut padanya dan menjelaskan tujuannya.

Ikebukuro

October 2

02.21 AM

"Hoaahhmm..."

Shinra menguap bosan di sofa. Sementara Celty di sebelahnya masih asyik memindah channel tv. Dokter ilegal itu menopang dagu asal-asalan, menatap ngantuk pada kekasih dunia lainnya,

"Kau tidak tidur, Celty? Oaahhmm.." Shinra menguap lagi.

"Acara ini sangat menarik, Shinra!" Dullahan itu menunjuk layar televisi setelah menemukan acara yang ia sukai.

"Permainan catur kejujuran? Hah? Bukannya itu Ruri dan Yuuhei-san?" Ujar Shinra.

"Kau benar, Shinra! Beruntung aku menonton sekarang!"

"Tapi aku..oahhm...ngantuk..." Shinra terlelap tanpa sengaja, terantuk mengenai bahu Celty.

"Hahh..akan kubawa dia ke kamar dulu." Celty kemudian membawa Shinra dengan bantuan kekuatan supranatural miliknya.

"Ting tong!" Celty terlonjak kaget, menyebabkan Shinra terjatuh dan membelalak kaget.

"Ittai yo, Celty!" Isaknya.

Celty buru-buru menuju pintu apartemen mereka dan membukanya. Dan yang didapatinya adalah...seorang anak kecil.

"Kau kan!" Celty mengingatnya. Anak berambut semodel Anri itu bernama Akane, Awakusu Akane.

"Celty, siapa yang datang? Lho? Kenapa kau di sini?" Shinra ikut terkejut mendapati kehadiran Akane. Dan, bagaimana dia bisa naik ke lantai atas apartemen? Sasuga Awakusu...

"Aku mau bermain." Katanya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Oi, tunggu sebentar! Kau dari mana? Akan kuhubungi paman tua itu!" Shinra bertanya. Sementara Akane hanya diam dan menunjukkan sesuatu dari ponselnya.

"Izaya-nii membantu meretas keamanan di sini."

Ingatkan Shinra untuk mencekik teman keparatnya itu meski sekali.

"O-oh, begitu, ya?" Celty makin was was. Masalahnya Akane adalah seorang Awakusu, bisa gawat jika mereka dikira menculik Akane padahal bukan begitu.

Setidaknya, sampai pagi, mereka akan mengantar Akane pulang.

* * *

 **Ikebukuro**

 **October 2**

 **01.49 AM**

* * *

Izaya tersenyum setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Shizuo. Ia lalu menerima panggilan dari Awakusu.

"Halo?"

"Orihara. Kami ingin informasi tentang hubungan Saika dengan Dollars."

"Tergantung berapa banyak uang yang kalian punya. Semakin banyak, semakin lengkap informasi yang kuberikan." Kekehnya, menganggap eksistensinya adalah yang tersibuk di dunia. Oh, betapa menyenangkannya menjalankan pion-pion manusia karena fetish gilanya ―sociopath.

"Aku ingin Saika yang berteman dengan Dollars, akan bagus jika aku menghancurkan kelompok bayangan itu."

Izaya bangkit dari kursi, melirik pada Namie sekilas sebelum menuju kaca apartemen di salah satu sisi dan dapat melihat suasana malam.

"Menghancurkan? Bagaimana jika mempermainkan mereka dulu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Izaya mengakhiri panggilan, "Sayang sekali, paman tua itu tidak pernah bersenang-senang." Lalu ia berputar, mengambil model boneka kayu yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Diajaknya berdansa benda dengan sendi yang disambungkan. Kewarasan pemuda ini memang patut dipertanyakan.

"Sekali kau berdansa dengan iblis, jangan pernah menerimanya. Karena menari bersama iblis berarti selamanya." Ia memutar model boneka kayu itu, sebelum ia jatuhkan dan ditangkap dengan sebelah tangan.

Namie mengernyit, tidak mengerti. Abaikan. Abaikan.

Ponsel Izaya berdering lagi. Izaya melemparkan boneka kayu itu asal ke sudut ruang, seperti semula.

"Halo?"

"Aku Kujiragi Kasane. Maukah kau menjual kemampuanmu kepadaku, Orihara Izaya?"

Izaya tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan,

"Aku bukan sepertimu, nona Kujiragi."

"Kau membenciku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu. Mungkin karena banyaknya manusia yang aku cinta, hingga aku tak sempat memedulikan eksistensimu, oh maafkan aku, nona. Kuharap itu tak menyakitimu." Ujarnya.

Sambungan terputus oleh pihak penelpon. Izaya memasang raut sebal setelahnya. Menatap layar ponselnya penuh dengki sebelum tersenyum lebar,

"Ah, tidak apa! Masih ada Shizu-chan!"

Lama-lama, Namie tidak tahan,

"Teruskan saja obsesimu pada pria itu, Izaya."

"Namie-chan! Kau sangat mengerti aku!"

Namie lelah.

Lalu pintu diketuk. Namie dan Izaya saling berpandangan. Akhirnya Namie membukakan pintu dengan berat hati, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri mengenakan syal kuning di lehernya. Heh, Namie lupa apa fungsi interkom yang terpasang. Mungkin ini efek jika terlalu lama berada di ruangan bersama informan gila.

"Apa Orihara Izaya ada?"

Namie melirik sebentar. Izaya dan kesombongannya memberi kode agar dipersilahkan. Namie lalu menutup pintu setelah pemuda itu masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Kida Masaomi? Kau perlu bantuanku, lagi?" Izaya duduk di sebelah Kida yang tampak acak-acakan.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya. Izaya masih mengulas senyumnya.

"Langsung saja, apa rencanamu untuk Anri?" Mendengarnya, Izaya menahan tawa, meski akhirnya usaha itu gagal karena tawa lepas keluar tanpa filter. Kida mencoba memaklumi Izaya memang orang gila, jadi ia menunggu Izaya berhenti tertawa.

Izaya beralih mode serius, "Tidak. Aku hanya tertarik pada Shizu-chan~"

"Aku tak percaya. Minggu lalu Anri dikejar oleh seseorang yang pernah kulihat sebagai bawahanmu. Wanita pirang, orang asing?"

"Hm, mungkin maksudmu Varona? Ya, dia bekerja untuk Awakusu sekarang, aku tidak lagi berurusan dengannya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua minggu, kurasa."

"Aku tidak percaya kau, Izaya."

"Maa, pulanglah. Aku harus menyusun acara pentingku bersama Shizu-chan seharian nanti."

"Lalu, Mikado?"

Izaya menyeringai, "Mikado yang masuk rumah sakit semalam? Kenapa kau selalu saja mencurigaiku?"

"Karena kau yang paling mencurigakan."

"Kurasa aku sedikit berperan dengan...um..membayar supir truk untuk menabraknya? Ia badut yang paling lucu, kau tahu. Tapi―"

Kida menggeram kesal dan meninju ke arah Izaya sebelum pemuda itu selesai berbicara. Izaya menghindar dengan indahnya dan masih memasang senyum yang terlihat menjengkelkan di mata semua orang.

Kida berdiri, menggenggam tangan penuh amarah dan menuju pintu yang entah kapan sudah terbuka ―mari jatuhkan asumsi pada Namie.

"Kita lihat nanti, Orihara Izaya."

* * *

 **Ikebukuro**

 **October 1**

 **11.49 PM**

* * *

"Saika?" Tanya seorang pria dalam ruang yang berpendar minim. Dimatikan rokok yang hampir habis karena dihisap sedari tadi.

"Benar. Mereka nyata. Sama seperti legenda tentang Dullahan."

Jam masih berjalan, sofa merah di sisi kiri ruang tampaknya ditinggalkan oleh pria yang tadi sempat duduk.

"Kujiragi Kasane mengatakan, kita dapat menghubungi seseorang bernama Orihara Izaya."

* * *

 **Ikebukuro**

 **October 2**

 **08.03 AM**

* * *

"Kau membawaku kemana, flea! Hei! Aku ada pekerjaan!" Geram Shizuo ketika Izaya masih betah menyeretnya.

"Akan kuganti gajimu yang hilang, Shizu-chan!" Cih, terkutuklah Izaya dan pundi-pundi uangnya.

Mereka masih berlari, menerobos orang-orang. Pilihan terakhir jatuh pada restoran Rusian Susshi, di mana semua pelanggan memasang tablo karena kedatangan dua orang pria awesome.

"Simon! Aku pesan meja di sana! Bawakan apa saja yang enak!" Izaya berlari menuju salah satu ruang dengan sekat pintu geser. Izaya yang mendadak berhenti membuat Shizuo tak sengaja menubruknya.

Gedebuk!

"Aw! Shizu-chan! Berat, tau!" Seru Izaya yang tertindih. Tidak, cukup sekali ia masuk rumah sakit. Di sana tak menyenangkan.

"Salahmu, flea!" Desis Shizuo.

"Sstt! Jangan sampai ketahuan, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo bangkit dari tubuh Izaya, sementara Izaya mencari sesuatu di sakunya. Ia lalu menunjukkan sebuah pesan kepada Shizuo.

"A-apa...maksudnya?"

"Awakusu mengerikan. Kepalaku tidak dihargai sama sekali dan disetarakan cemilan." Desah Izaya tidak suka. Dia panik hanya karena ini? Mana keangkuhannya?

"Akane hilang? Dan mereka menuduh Dollars?" Shizuo setengah berbisik setelah membaca pesan di ponsel Izaya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang Akane kabur karena kesalahanku." Izaya memasukkan ponselnya kembali, terlebih dulu dimatikan.

"Pantas kepalamu tak dihargai."

Izaya berkedut kesal.

"Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Mairu dan Kururi jika Awakusu tahu mereka adikku. Setangguh apapun, mereka masih kecil."

"Tumben kau mencemaskan adikmu." Ejek Shizuo dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Shizu-chan, aku serius!"

"Aku bukan Dollars lagi, jadi apa?"

"Mereka masih menganggapmu Dollars, loh, omong-omong.." Nada jahilnya keluar lagi.

"Hah? Mana bisa begitu?!" Ia meraih pinggiran fluffy coat dan tanpa sadar mengeliminasi spasi di antara mereka.

"Shizu-chan, jangan kasar-kasar dong." Izaya memperkeruh suasana.

"Kau yang memaksaku, fle―"

 _ **GREEKK**_

Pintu digeser, Simon membawakan beberapa sushi dan teh hijau untuk mereka.

"Jangan bertengkar." Pesan Simon sebelum pergi. Shizuo melepaskan Izaya begitu saja. Sementara Izaya beralih atensi pada sushi yang dibawakan Simon untuk mereka. Ia lalu mencicipi satu.

"Shizu-chan! Ini enak!" Oh, apa mungkin Shizuo mulai rabun? Lalu bagaimana penjelasan untuk binar-binar di mata pemuda yang katanya makhluk paling licik se galaksi itu?

 _Izaya, is that you?_

"Kau seperti tidak pernah makan sushi." Omelnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong adikmu juga dalam bahaya." Celetuk Izaya tiba-tiba. Tidak sadar makin memantik emosi si sulung Heiwajima.

"Apa maksudmu, Izaya?"

"Dia diincar Awakusu karena mengetahui perihal kekuatan Hijiribe Ruri, Hollywood."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Sungguh, Shizuo tak mengerti.

"Dijelaskan kau juga takkan mengerti, Shizu-chan." Izaya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau menjual informasi tentang adikku?"

"Tidak, ―ah, ya, sedikit. Ahahaha." Izaya tertawa hambar kala melihat Shizuo menggemerutukkan giginya.

"Shi-Shizu-chan? Kita sedang kencan, kan?" Izaya nampak panik. Mati dia. Besok akan ada koran dengan artikel utama; seorang pemuda tak dikenal terbujur kaku di dalam sebuah restoran dengan usus terburai menjijikkan.

Itu tidak elit.

"Dalam mimpimu, flea!"

Dan meja terbalik seketika.

* * *

a/n : dilanjutin pa enggak ya, mager banget QuQ

thanks for read!

siluman panda


End file.
